happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is the eighth playable character of Happy Wheels, added December 22nd for the festive season. He's clearly based on the famous Santa Claus. He rides a red sleigh with gold patterning on it, which is dragged by two elves. The sleigh is the first vehicle that doesn't have visible tires, and instead uses two characters to drag it (although both of the feet of the elves are attached to invisible wheels). He wears a typical santa uniform (red jacket, pants with white cotton around some areas and black belt around jacket) and a santa hat which can be detached, much like Explorer Guy, Segway Guy and Irresponsible Dad's headgear. The elves consist mostly of the same but their uniform is green with open jackets.They have a golden collar around their neck which is connected to a strap that santa holds. There are multiple presents in the sleigh which are mobile and can be dropped off, much like the food in Effective Shopper's basket. If you hold space bar, he will float as if there is zero gravity for a short time while large snow flakes fall from underneath his sleigh, and sounds of jingling bells will sound. He is the most obese character in the game, even topping Effective Shopper. Because of this, he has to have improved ejecting, like Lawnmower Man and Effective Shopper. The only coherent speech he can make is "Ho ho ho!", and strange sounding "Ho's". Like the other characters, he only speaks when he takes damage, or when his elves die. Santa Claus is known to molest children and his Elves and the Elves that drive the slay are the disobedient ones that wont let him. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Cut dead elves loose *Ctrl - Makes the reload of the boost faster *Space - Float *C - Toggle camera view Controls after Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab Glitches *Santa's sleigh can move even if the two elves pulling it die, this is more of a trait than a glitch, likely because Santa is believed to have magic powers. *Sometimes, it takes a while for Santa's ability to activate when you hold Space. *Even if Santa dies, the elves will be still able to pull the sleigh, likely because they are still attached to the sleigh. Due to the fact Santa is dead, the special ability cannot be used (spacebar). *When on the ground, you can accelarate faster if you hold the up and left arrow keys at the same time. *When the special ability is used, every sleigh item will float, even after the objects have been detached from the vehicle. Gifts, Santa, both elves and the sleigh itself will float in a gravitationless motion. Even body parts which have been separated from the body will float. Floating sleigh items is a feature more than a glitch, but the fact that parts float after being separated from the sleigh is most likely not intended. *The elves float over the edge on the selection screen, and block some of the photos of the characters. *If you hold the left arrow key and press space (or the opposite way around), you will not be able to fly. On some computers, the system might even 'beep', more than likely saying that the operation is illegal. Trivia . *Santa is almost invincible to explosives, blasts will only cause minor injuries when inside his vehicle. Even explosions to Santa's upper regions do not usually prove fatal. Health of the elves is much the same as other non-obese characters. *Santa yells "Ho, ho, ho!" when any of his elves die, similar to Irresponsible Dad saying "Dammit!" when his son is killed, and moped woman saying "Why?!", although Santa seems joyous when this happens. *It is thought that the bottom of the sleigh shields Santa from arrows. *Much like Effective Shopper and Lawnmower Man, Santa leaps out of his sleigh when you eject him. This is due to his immence obesity. *Santa can lose his headgear, much like Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *Santa Claus is the first and only character so far to include 3 people. *Santa Claus is the second character to have a hat that is not a helmet, the first being Explorer Guy. *Santa is also the most obese character, defeating both Effective Shopper and Lawnmower Man. *This is the first character without visible wheels. *Similar to Irresponsible Dad, when the elves get their pelvises crushed, they scream 'oh god!' *Before version 1.52, Santa's slegh was the only vehicle that could collide with collision 2 shapes. With the addition of version 1.52, this glitch was fixed *Even though the elves appear to be walking, there are actually invisible wheels. *Santa Claus is the only character with an official name. Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Jason Schymick Category:Characters Category:Triple playable character Category:Explorer Guy Category:Happy Wheels Category:Site administration Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Real Life References Category:Template documentation pages